Belt clips and belt clip attachment devices have been proposed in the past for connecting a mobile phone to the belt of a user. These belt clips and attachment devices have suffered from a number drawbacks, some of which include: the belt clips are too large and bulk, making them uncomfortable and obtrusive; use of the mobile phone with the belt clip often requires extra material on the sides of the mobile phone to attach the mobile phone to the belt clip (this is fine when the mobile phone is attached to the belt clip, but when the mobile phone is being used, the extra material makes the mobile phone bulky); often the belt clip is specific for a particular type of mobile phone, making the belt clip inoperable with other mobile phones; some belt clip attachment devices are difficult to install and/or difficult to remove from the mobile phone; the design of some belt clips and belt clip attachment devices inadvertently allows the mobile phone to pop off of the belt clip.